Gucci Flip Flops
“Gucci Flip Flops” is a song by rappers Bhad Bhabie and Lil Yachty, it was released on March 26, 2018. Lyrics: Intro 30, you a fool for this one Cheeze Bhad Bhabie Gu-Gucci flip flops, fuck it, hit your bitch in my socks This a big watch, diamonds drippin' off of the clock Pull the six out, wintertime, droppin' the top Give it to that pussy ass, turn the shit up a notch Gucci flip flops (Fuck it), make it kick rocks (Bust it) This a big clock, check the wrist watch (Check it) Gucci flip flops, fuck it, hit your bitch in my socks (Bust it) This a big watch, diamonds drippin' off of the clock (Off of the clock) 1: Bhad Bhabie Bhad Bhabie got these bitches bustin' for cash (Cash) Do the dash, try to play me, bitch, I'm bustin' yo' ass (Bustin' yo') Lotta gun sounds, Rollie bust down, know why these bitches mad 'Cause they trash and they fuckin' for cash (Cash) Too official, blow the whistle, Bitch, I'm fly as a bird (Brr) Take a picture, get ya' issue, bitch will die on my word (My word) Walk in the bank, fuck it up, pokin' that bitch with a shank, fuck it up (Fuck it up) I bought the lil bitch a bag, make it double back and clear up her tab (Yah) [Chorus: Bhad Bhabie & Lil Yachty] Gu-Gucci flip flops, fuck it, hit your bitch in my socks This a big watch, diamonds drippin' off of the clock Pull the 6 out, wintertime, droppin' the top Give it to that pussy ass, turn the shit up a notch Gucci flip flops (Fuck it), make it kick rocks (Bust it) This a big clock, check the wrist watch (Check it) Gucci flip flops, fuck it, hit your bitch in my socks (Bust it) This a big watch, diamonds drippin' off of the clock (Off of the clock) 2: Lil Yachty I got big guap, pussy, yeah, I'm real rich (Yeah) Six cars, two houses and I'm still rich, uh (Uh) Think it's sweet? One call, hit the Killswitch (Boom) Boo, be cool, I ain't worried 'bout yo' lil bitch, n***a That lil' chain that you rockin', that's so little to me Talkin' shit, but want a verse? That's a riddle to me Can't fuck the bitch if she got her virginity (Whoo, yeah) 'Cause then she gon' really be into me (Whoo, yeah) .223 shots, I might run for the enemies (Ah) Put a few holes in his kidney (Whoo, Lil Boat) Bhad Bhabie Gu-Gucci flip flops, fuck it, hit your bitch in my socks This a big watch, diamonds drippin' off of the clock Pull the 6 out, wintertime, droppin' the top Give it to that pussy ass, turn the shit up a notch Gucci flip flops (Fuck it), make it kick rocks (Bust it) This a big clock, check the wrist watch (Check it) Gucci flip flops, fuck it, hit your bitch in my socks (Bust it) This a big watch, diamonds drippin' off of the clock (Off of the clock) Why It Sucks: #The silly music video in which she's rude to a character played by David Spade in one scene. #Lil Yatchy's verse was very uninteresting and added nothing to it. #Repetitive lyrics, like the infamous “Like I kick rocks” line. #It’s overplayed. #Obvious product placement for Gucci and Fashion Nova. The Only Redeeming Quality: #The production is pretty good. Music Video: Category:Bhad Bhabie Songs Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2010s Songs Category:2018